A Summer's Evening
by Hitari Mensu
Summary: Okay, I've decided to make it a NaruSaku. Their cute together! Once again, the title has NOTHING to do with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, this isn't my first story on It's about my third one. I wrote my others under different names...**

**Gaara: God dammit women, get it over with and start the stupid story!**

**Hitari: Gaara...glares You see that teddy bear over there? points to a teddy surrounded by monkeys It will go bye-bye...**

**Gaara: Teddy! NO!**

**Everybody: o.O...Er...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... But I own the outfits I create for them! tazers lawyers Back off!**

**" Time to wake up!" Blank TenTen said cheerfully, but even though her words sounded happy, her glare could kill a thousand men. She was glaring at the small lump under a big dark blue blanket the resided on a queen sized mattress. If you listened closely, you could heear the words: 'I'm up... 5 more minutes and I'll eventually get out of bed...'. Getting annoyed, TenTen seized the blanket and pull, hard. The person residing under the warm blankets came tumbling out and landing on her face, "TenTen! What was that for!" A grin appeared on TenTen's face, "For not getting up when I said so and for not being ready, remember? We are going to the beach today!" Groans was the only sound from the lump on the floor. Staring at the female, TenTen left the room to go and get her stuff together.**

**Finally getting up, Haruno Sakura walked towards her closet and opened it's doors. Time to find her own clothing.**

**It was nearly 11 o'clock when TenTen and Sakura left their home and were walking towards the beach. TenTen wore a blue muscle shirt that clung to her as if she was it's life support, baggy, white khaki's blew in the light breeze that swept across Konoha and the well known blue sandals were on her feet. She had let her hair out of it's usual two bun's, it flowed freely down her back and reached down to her mid-back.**

**Sakura whore a fish net T-shirt that also clung to her skin, Underneath, she wore her black bikini top. Black shorts hung on her waist. And intead of the normal blue sandals everybody wore, she had black one. Sakura's pink hair was tied up into a high ponytail, leaving a few bangs down. Two black arm bands resided on her upper arm area and a black choker with a small cross and little kunai acting as the spikes. Upon her face was some markings. On her forehead, she had a marking sort of like Neji's. But inbetween the lines, was a 8 pointed star. Starting near her jaw lines, markings a lot like Kiba's started. But the thicker part started at her jaw line and the tip ended near the corner of her eyes.**

**Trying to ignore the stare's and glances from everybody, both girls began to walk quicker. Finally getting pissed off, they sent chakra to their feet and took off running faster then the human eye could see.**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**Reviews and Flames are nice! .**

**Sakura: Damn you! I'm the holder for the Kyuubi!**

**Naruto: Now you know how I feel! laughs maniacally**

**Sakura: Great! Not only does my forehead get me attention, now I've got the Kyuubi...**

**Kyuubi: Being inside your body ain't a picnic either!**

**Hitari: grabs some popcorn and watches Fun!**

**Ino: Why does Sakura get the cool outfit!**

**Hitari: Because she isn't a idiot like you.**

**Ino: Bitch! rants**

**Hitari: You forgot what I can do to Sasuke? Didn't you? holds up a remote**

**Ino: Shuts up**

**Naruto: Where is the moron anyways?**

**Hitari: laughs evilly You don't wanna know...**

**Alright. Here's an explanation, Sakura has teh Kyuubi. And She's hated for it, just like Naruto was, but she didn't always have it. There'll be better details in the area later.**

**About Characters:**

**Haruno Sakura:**

**Age: 16 1/2**

**Height: 5' 7**

**Position: Anbu Medic-nin/ Hunter-nin.**

**Hobbies: Singing at a small club her uncle owns. And weapons.**

**Blank TenTen:**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 7**

**Position: Anbu Hunter-nin**

**Hobbies:Weapons. Helping Sakura at her uncles club.**

**Ino:**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 4**

**Position: N/A**

**Hobbies: Boys. Boys. And boys, did I mention boys?**

**HyuugaNeji:**

**Age: 16 1/2**

**Height: 5'9**

**Position: ANBU captain**

**Hobbies: None.**

**Sabaku no Gaara:**

**Age: 16 1/2**

**Height: 5'9**

**Position: Kazekage**

**Hobbies: Playing with his sand and his teddy bear.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kay Kay, so I'm gonna explain some stuff to instead of starting the next chapter. About Sakura not always having the Kyuubi is one of the thing's I must explain, the other thing is what Sakura and TenTen looks like in my story.

Alright, Sakura got the Kyuubi at the age of 12. When she had been in team 7, before they split up, Sakura had been seriously injured and what was horrible enough to almost kill her. She had a choice, to either die or let some people put a demon in her body that'll extend her life past a normal human's life-span. And of course, she chose the demon, but nobody mentioned to her it was The Kyuubi they were about to put into her soul. And that's what happened. Now TenTen saw past the demon and saw Sakura for who she truly was, which is how they became friends. This action caused alot of people to hate both girls. Except for Naruto, Kiba and Hinata. Don't ask about Kiba.

Now for TenTen and Sakura's new look, I'll be starting with the face, then her neck, then her torso and legs.

Sakura's new appearence:

Her forehead is perfect size and she managed to get some tattoo's on her forehead. It's sort of like Neji's, but the middle part is an eight-pointed star and it's a purple-ish black. Two stripes like Kiba's are on her face, but instead of under her eye's, she has them start out on her jaw-line. The tip's end at the corners of her eye's. Her lips filled out and she normally wears purple, black or silver lipstick. Her hair is waist length and during her 'transformation', it received black tips. Don't kill me for that desicion!

Sakura wears spiked collars, and depending on where she is. Either training, she wears a choker with mini Kunai hanging from small chains. If she's at her uncles club, she wears a spiked choker with a thick chain in the front. Just hanging around, she wears a choker with a cross and little kunai acting as the spikes The kunai come unattached and become normal sized kunai.

Now gor her torso and arms. Normally, she wears black arm bands on her upper arms. On her left shoulder, she has three perfect scars that look as if she was attacked by a big cat. A four pack resides on her stomach, a tattoo and a belly ring. Her tattoo is of a rose that is placed under her belly button. White ribbons criss-cross around the black-petaled rose and stretch out onto her back then ends between her shoulder blades. Blood is 'dripping' off the ribbons. Her belly button ring has a purple ball with silver spikes.

TenTen's New Appearence:

Her hair is mid-length. When she befriended Sakura, Tenten went and put silver streaks in her brown hair. She would have out gren, but that would have been wrong... Over the years, her eye's turned from black/brown to a dark blue. She has a tattoo that starts from her right eye and goes down (I'll try to explain this as best as I possibly can) about an inch, swirls left, follows back (as in the swirl retraces it's 'steps') and end's level with the corner of her mouth.

TenTen either wears a necklace with a gold chain and a small shuriken on it, or a dark blue choker. On the back of her neck, she has a small marking that resembles the marking of the curse Sasuke has on his shoulder, except it's dark blue and it isn't a curse. A single scar runs from the back of her neck (through the mark) and ends at the base of her neck.

TenTen also has a tat.. It has a small blue and black yin-yang that sits inbetween her shoulder blades. Two katana's are crossed behind the yin-yang and look like their impaled into her back.

TenTen's appearence isn't as extravagant as Sakura's because she doesn't have a demon inside her and isn't as... Out-going as Sakura. Also, don't complain about what I did to their bodies! It's my story and I like the way they look! So bite my ass you crotch-suckers who plan to complain!

And here's a vote on who Sakura should be with:

Sasuke:

Neji:

Naruto:

Itachi:

Gaara:

Shikamaru:

Kiba:

Rock-Lee:

Shino:

OC:

The OC postion is if people don't think Haruno should be with any of the guys above.

So then I could bring in other guys from different cartoons!

I'll bring any guy from the fallowing cartoons:

YuYu Hakusho

Inu-Yasha

Gundam Seed.

Though I don't know very much about Gundam Seed... Oh, and I personally think that Naruto, Kiba or OC should win.

I'm badly obbsessed with Gaara So I have nothing against him, Shino is way to silent, Rock-Lee is self-explanatory, Shikamaru think everything is troublsome, Itachi is just...InsertSomethingHere, Neji is same as Itachi and I don't really like Sasuke. He's to prissy, girl-ish and stuck up.


End file.
